Need
by Fyretress
Summary: (Destiel) It's just one of those situations. One of those really awkward ones. You know, like when you're bitten by an incubus and have to sleep with your best friend to survive.


It was supposed to be a simple hunt, really. Couldn't Dean just have one simple hunt? Instead, the god damned incubus Sam and Dean had thought was a fairly young one turned out to be as old as its race itself, bordering on being an alpha.

"Dean!" Sam called, just barely keeping the incubus off of him. As with all of its kind, the creature was startlingly attractive. It was male; a female would have been called a succubus, and a few inches taller than Dean with midnight black hair and silver eyes. The incubus hissed at Sam and opened its mouth as two razor sharp canines descended from his gums, like retractable vamp teeth. Beads of venom formed on the tips and Sammy struggled to keep it from biting him.

"Hey, herpes-mouth," Dean called, causing the incubus to whip around and face him. Dean plunged the sharpened bone of a nun into the monster, and a trickle of blood dripped from its mouth as his pupils retracted into goat-like slits. It coughed up a glob of blood and collapsed to the floor with a sharp laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sam snapped, clutching at his throat where the incubus' hands had been moments earlier. The thing wheezed and grinned, teeth stained red with his own blood.

"After all these years, it seems fit that a Winchester should be the one to finally kill me." He ran his tongue over his teeth, the knife-like tips of them causing a gash to open in the soft tissue.

"Would have beaten you, on one of my better days," he panted, hacking up more blood.

"You seem oddly calm about his whole dying thing," Dean observed, squatting besides the monster. It grinned and convulsed, clutching at the wound in its stomach.

With lightning fast reflexes even Dean didn't expect, the thing reached out and yanked Dean's wrist towards him, sinking his fangs into the older brother's muscle.

"No!" Sam bellowed, but it was too late. By the time Dean pulled away, the flesh around the bite was already infected in incubus venom. Seconds later, the creature's head lolled to the side, eyes growing dim.

"Well, damn," Dean chuckled grimly, clutching his wrist. "Leave it to me to get bitten by a sex demon." Already, he could feel himself losing control of his libido as an insatiable lust throbbed through his veins. His brow twitched and his skin started to grow hot and tight, like his internal organs were swelling inside of him.

"Let's get back to the motel," Sam decided, steering his brother towards the car.

….

Fifteen minutes later, Dean was pacing around the motel room, staring at the ground with growing anger. Sam flipped through their dad's journal and scrolled through internet pages at a record speed as his brother walked back and forth.

Suddenly, the older Winchester grabbed a lamp and threw it as hard as he could across the room. It shattered just three feet from Sam's head, and the younger brother ducked and shielded his eyes.

"What the hell, dude?" Sam exclaimed, briefly pausing from his work.

"Did you find something?" Dean asked gruffly, stumbling towards the bed. He needed to lie down. The incubus venom was making his blood boil and doing exactly was it was designed to do. Sam tossed his hands up.

"Every single source says the same thing- the bite of an incubus or succubus causes the victim to be enveloped by a powerful sexual need that can only be overcome by "release.'" Sam accompanied the word with air quotations, snapping his laptop shut and rubbing his eyes.

"Dad doesn't have a cure?" Sam shook his head.

"Just so pick up some random girl at the bar," he said. Dean slammed his hand down onto the beside table, causing a crack to appear along the surface of the thin wood.

"Do you see that, Sam? I'm out of control! I'm not gonna hurt some innocent girl just so I can get my rocks off!" Dean bellowed, swiping the alarm clock off the little table. It landed on the floor with a crash.

"Yeah, but if you don't, Dean, you'll die! Incubus venom kills its victim within an hour of poisoning!" Sam argued. Dean groaned and flopped back against the bed. He pressed the heel of his hand into his dick, trying to ease the throbbing of his erection. If anything, the feeling just got stronger. It was like being a frustrated teenager, only three hundred times worse.

A pulsing pain had developed in his head, and it felt like a bunch of little hands were pounding on the inside of his skull. Every tiny movement made him grow hotter- even breathing made his temperature rise. Just lying on the bed caused beads of sweat to drip down his face and neck.

"I'm gonna call Garth," Sam decided, picking up his phone. Dean sat up and dashed over to his brother.

"What? Are you crazy? This is embarrassing enough without alerting Mr. Huggles," Dean said, trying to rip the phone from Sam's hand. Dean's fingers briefly brushed his brother's flesh, but that one little touch sent off a shiver of want across the hunter's body. _Dean shoved Sam back onto the bed and climbed on top of him, smothering his shirtless chest in-_

"That's enough of that," Dean gasped, backing up from Sam in horror and landing on the bed again. Sam was his _brother_ for fuck's sake.

"Dean?" Sam called in concern, standing up and starting to approach the bed.

"Sam, you come one step closer and I swear I will traumatize you in ways you cannot imagine!" Then younger brother's face drained off blood and he walked several paces back.

"I'm definitely calling Garth," he mumbled, picking up his cell again. As it rang, Sam suggested Charlie.

_Charlie sitting innocently in front of Dean, his hands behind her head. She smiled as he wound his fingers into her bright red hair and leaned forward, taking Dean's d_-

"Come on man, she's like my fucking sister!" Dean whined, shaking his head as he tried to erase the fantasy from behind his eyes.

"Garth?" Sam suddenly said, holding up a finger to silence Dean. "Yeah, do you know any cures to an incubus bite?" Sam listened intently for a few seconds.

"No, I know the _obvious_ cure, but any others? We have a…situation." Dean glared over at his younger brother.

"A situation?" he bellowed. "I'm fucking dying and you call it a _situation_?" Sam furrowed his brow at Dean and waved a hand to hush him, listening to Garth on the phone for another minute. Dean moaned and slammed his head back against the pillow, rubbing his temples to sooth the throbbing in his head. His abdominal muscles rippled in a wave of agony, the hot lust starting to be replaced by pain.

"Garth doesn't know anything," Sam sighed heavily, chucking his cell aside. Dean inhaled sharply.

"Can I just jack off? A lot?" he panted, standing and stumbling over to the cooler by the door. He took out a chilled beer and pressed it between his legs, desperate to soothe the aching that pounded from his crotch. That didn't help either. Sam shook his head.

"Doesn't work like that."

"Well what then?" Dean screamed, lobbing the unsatisfying beer bottle at Sam's head, missing by several feet. The bottle smashed against the wall, shards of broken glass and frothy beer dripped down to the floor.

"I-I think I'll call Cas," Sam said softly. Dean grunted and flopped down face-first on the bed as his Sammy bowed his head and clasped his hands together.

"I pray to Castiel to c-"

"GET YOUR FEATHERY ASS DOWN HERE, CAS," Dean shouted into his pillow, drowning out Sam's prayer. The younger Winchester gave Dean a sour look, but the rustle of wings told the brothers Dean's prayer had worked.

"My rear end does not have feathers," Castiel said scowling, but stopped when he saw Dean.

"What poisoned him?" he asked, stepping towards Dean. Cas grabbed Dean's wrist where the bite was, earning a moan from the hunter, and answered his own question.

"Incubus, a nasty one," the angel concluded as he stared at the wound, purple discoloring flowering out from the bite as the angel watched.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Dean snapped. Castiel looked down pityingly at Dean.

"He must be really out of it," the angel sighed. "He doesn't even know who I am." Sam shook his head, he would have laughed if the situation weren't so desperate.

"It's an expression. Can you cure him?" Sam asked hopefully. Castiel glanced back at Dean convulsing on the bed and shook his head. The hunter tried to say something, but his words were interrupted by a moan of agony and the muscles in his arms visibly undulated under his sweaty flesh.

"No, there is only one way to relieve Dean," Cas said regretfully. "The venom has already worked into his brain, even if I were to purify his blood it would only buy us a few minutes." Dean yelled into his pillow and grabbed it with both of it hands, yanking it apart and spreading fluffy cotton everywhere.

"How long ago was he bitten?" Cas asked suddenly, turning his gaze on Sam. The hunter glanced at his watch.

"Twenty five, thirty minutes ago. Why?" Sam answered. Castiel said something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like an Enochian swear and stripped off his trench coat.

"The longer the venom has to affect the brain, the more uncontrollable the victim gets. Dean is verging on insanity at this point, and while I'm sure he won't like it, he must have intercourse with me." Both Sam and Dean turned to stare at Castiel as he started to undo his tie.

"What?" they said in unison, Dean's words spoken from between clenched teeth and Sam's jaw hitting the floor.

"He cannot permanently damage me, and it seems I am your only option unless you would like to perform an act of incest." Sam's face blanched again and he stepped away from the bed.

"He does have a point," Sam said. "Sorry, Dean." But Dean was too lost in a fantasy to really understand what was going on. _Castiel pinned down to the bed, his toned body all Dean's. The angel groaned and gyrated against Dean, begging for more_.

"I am not experienced, but he does not need experience. Do I have your consent, Dean?" Cas asked, taking his tie off. Dean sat up, panting heavily, drenched in sweat. He plucked at his clothes- they felt to heavy and too hot on his throbbing skin.

"Leave," Dean said gruffly, motioning to the door.

"I'm going to assume you're talking to me," Sam said, starting to inch towards the door like he was trying to avoid a rabid animal.

"Yes! Go!" The older brother barked, and Sammy wretched open the door.

"I'll just go have a drink. Or twenty," Sam muttered, as he closed the door behind him. Dean heard the lock click shut and turned his gaze up to Cas. The angel had already taken off his coat, tie, and shoes, and was unbuttoning his shirt. Dean watched hungrily, eyes eating up the flesh that came into view as the buttons came undone. The hunter stripped off his own sweaty shirt and boots as Castiel's shirt came completely off.

Dean couldn't stand it anymore. He launched himself off the bed and tackled Castiel, wrapping his arms around him and forcing him into a deep, open-mouthed kiss. A tiny flower of regret bloomed inside him as he practically smothered Cas (well, if he needed to breathe he would be smothering him), but it died just as soon as it had been born.

Castiel placed his hands on Dean's chest and returned the hunter's sloppy kisses, gently pushing him towards the bed. He didn't move, instead planting a row of hot pecks up and down Cas' neck.

"Dean," Castiel said, shoving him towards the mattress. "Get on the bed."

"Yeah," Dean panted as he backed towards the bed, looping his fingers in Cas' belt loops to bring him along. He shoved the angel down onto the mattress and crawled on top of him, lapping at the inside of his mouth and running his hands up and down his bare chest. The friction between their two bodies and the heat Cas' body generated made little bursts of white appear behind Dean's closed eyelids. He was half-mad with it all, his brain not really caring that the body he was defiling was male or that he was the hunter's best friend. Or that it was _an angel_.

Castiel unbuttoned his pants and slide them down with his briefs, doing the same to Dean as the hunter sucked on the angel's neck. He tasted blood, and realized he had bit down on the tender skin.

"Sorry," he muttered, pulling away in embarrassment and wiping his lips on the back of his hand. Cas shook his head.

"You can't really hurt me," he said, turning his neck to show Dean the wound. It healed before the hunter's eyes. "See?"

And fuck, that was hot.

Dean could do whatever he wanted to the angel, and Cas would just take it. And he knew what he wanted. He wanted to be buried so far in Castiel's ass that his dick came out through his mouth.

"Flip over," Dean commanded in a gravelly voice, and Cas turned onto his stomach. The sight of the angel laid out before him stark naked made him tremble with anticipation. He ran his hands down Cas' sides, admiring the gentle curve of his back and the way shadows pooled over his spine. The angel arched up against his touch like a cat, and suddenly a very disturbing thought entered the Winchester's head.

"Wait," he said, not wanting to stop but trying to use the last shred of humanity left inside him. "Are you-... have you done this before?"

"I don't understand why that is of import-"

"Answer the question, Cas!" Dean bellow, squeezing his hands on Castiel's sides.

"The situation has never arisen," the angel said haphazardly. The hunter groaned and sat back. He couldn't, he just couldn't. He couldn't make Cas' first time be about being a sex toy.

"Dean, this is not about me. This is about you. I'd prefer not to have to scrape your guts off the wall so please just do it." Castiel pushed back against Dean and the last ounce of dignity he had evaporated. He found the angel's rim and shoved his dick inside Cas, thinking that maybe they should have found some lube or at least stretched Castiel first but _oh_.

Castiel was so tight and hot around him that any other thought in his head promptly flew out the window. The hunter finally had what he wanted, and he didn't really care that his thrusts were uneven and inexperienced, or that Castiel wasn't making any noise underneath him. All he knew what that it felt so _good_ to get relief that Dean was pretty sure a few tears dripped down his face.

Dean ran his hands up and down Castiel's back, blinded by pleasure. His mouth formed words he didn't even know he was saying, but he doubted Cas could decipher the babble from Dean's deep, animalistic groaning. He dug his nails into the angel's back and felt wetness as he broke the skin.

The venom in his brain went crazy, sending Dean into a frenzy like sharks in a pool of blood. He licked and bite and rubbed and scratched at sucked and gripped at Cas, unable to focus on anything but the pleasure he was experiencing at that very moment.

Cas was solid under him, like an anchor to reality. Since he was on his stomach, Dean couldn't see his face, but the Winchester was pretty sure that if he could there would be discomfort scrawled across it. Somehow, though, he couldn't really find it in him to care.

The burning pleasure inside him mounted to the point where he had to close his eyes against it, the usual darkness of his eyelids substituted with blinding pulses of light. His breathes were replaced with shallow gulps of air and obscene noises he had only deemed acceptable to be in cheap porn dripped from his lips.

The hunter felt a familiar feeling started to gather inside of him, but he refused it. Not until Cas felt the same pleasure as he did, not until he made the angel understand. But Castiel must have sensed Dean was close, because he started to thrust back against the needy snaps of Dean's waist.

"Let go, Dean," he said. It was Cas' voice that pushed Dean over the top, and he grasped Castiel's sides so hard he felt bone crack under his hands. When he finally came, it was like he was being torn apart from inside, and the throbbing inside his skull burst like a balloon of pain had been popped there. The man cried out, not in pleasure, but in agony as the venom inside him died and all his bodily functions returned to normal.

Dean collapsed on top of Castiel and immediately fell asleep.

….

When Dean awoke, he was still laying on top of Cas. The angel was patiently waiting for him to get up- and that one simple gesture of consideration made Dean feel like shit.

"Dammit Cas," he groaned, lifting himself up of the angel's back. Castiel eyed with him with concern.

"Is the curse not lifted?" he asked sharply. "Because we can do it ag-"

"It is," Dean sighed, rubbing his neck. "But now I feel like a rapist." Cas tipped his head.

"You did not rape me, Dean, I gave consent," the angel said, and Dean figured that probably classified as comforting in Cas' book.

"Losing your virginity shouldn't be like that," Dean hissed, mostly to himself. "It should be slow and sweet and good." Castiel lifted his hips off the bed and tugged on Dean's arm to draw his attention.

"I thought it was good," he said, motioning to the sticky, drenched bed sheets underneath him.

"Oh. You…I…why didn't you tell me?" was all Dean managed to get out. Of course, sleeping with Dean Winchester always guaranteed you an orgasm, but he had been under the impression that Cas hadn't really been enjoying their little adventure together.

"You were occupied at the moment," Cas explained with a smile tugging at his lips as he sat up. Green gaze met blue gaze and suddenly Dean felt something stir inside him for the angel, a part of him that Dean had denied existed until now. It grew and stretched until a warmness flooded Dean's entire body. And he wanted Cas to know. He wanted Cas to know that he didn't see him as just an item, just some used thing Dean threw away when he was done with it.

So Dean leaned over and gently kissed Cas on the lips, running a finger softly down his cheek. It wasn't like the harsh pressing of lips before, but an actual kiss. Dean felt Castiel emit a hum, almost like a purr.

"It should be good," he murmured again, laying light, feathery kisses all over Cas' face. His nose, his eyelids, his cheeks, his forehead. And then he started to kiss down the angel's body, crawling off the bed and his head reached Castiel's crotch.

"Dean, what you are you…you don't have t-" but the angel's words fell apart into some kind of breathy moan as Dean took Castiel's dick in his mouth. It was a beautiful noise and the angel grabbed Dean's head in surprise as the hunter ran his tongue over Cas' slit.

Dean started to bob his head up and down over Cas' shaft, feeling blood start to filter into it as it got hard again. He was so tired, but he needed to show Castiel that he _cared_, that he hoped they wouldn't just move on from this and forget about it. He had never done this before, but women have blew him often enough that he knew what would really press the angel's buttons.

Cas murmured words in a language older than Dean's race, and the hunter heard his name thrown in there with the mix as he continued to bounce his head up and down. The angel tossed his head back and groaned as Dean's teeth raked lightly at the spot under his head, igniting the pocket of nerves that was clustered there.

He swept his tongue over Cas' slit again, eliciting another moan and the angel's hips bucked up. Castiel dropped his hands from the Winchester's head and fisted them in the sheets beside him, back arching and eyes rolling back into his head.

Dean felt the angel's member start to throb, and he shoved his head all the way down, willing his twitching throat muscles not to initiate his gag reflex. Castiel dug his fingers into the mattress and cried out softly as he came, spurting down Dean's throat. The hunter waited until Cas was limp in his mouth before pulling away, a string of glistening saliva trailing from his lips as he did so.

"Like that," the hunter clarified, dragging himself back up to lay next to Cas. The angel's chest rose and fell with breath he didn't need.

"I understand," Cas exhaled, turning to look at Dean. The man glanced away from Castiel's intense gaze, worried that the angel wouldn't like what he saw looking back at him. But he gathered Dean up in his arms and rested his chin in the hunter's hair.

"There is no shame in what you feel, Dean," he said, stroking the man's head. The Winchester felt his heart drop and bit his lip as a lump rose in his throat. All that warmness was suddenly engulfed by a black hole of _disappointment _in his stomach, swirling and eating and gouging out his internal organs until there was nothing left but emptiness.

"Oh," he said dully. Of course Cas didn't feel the same way about him. He was as old as the world itself, why would he love a mortal man like Dean? The hunter was just a blip in Cas' life, a blink of an eye. It was a miracle that the angel even took interest in the two brothers, but downright impossible he would think of Dean has more than a friend. He was just the angel's mission, just another job in an endless string of a soldier's duties.

"You misunderstand." Green glanced up to meet blue, hope sparking in their depths.

"At first, you were just a task. I was to reconstruct your body and raise you from the bowels of hell. And I did so, just like any good soldier would. But I hadn't expected to become so close to the soul I pulled out of the pit." Cas' hand wrapped around the scar on Dean's shoulder, a perfect match. An electricity pulsed through the man as the other did so, making his pulse speed up and his skin grow hot.

"You showed me more compassion that my own brothers and sisters ever did. Watching you and Sam taught me the true meaning of family, and I came to regard you as such. You risked your life for me over and over, and I realized that raising you from perdition created a bond between my grace and your soul. We have been bound together from the start, and I have loved you for almost as long." Cas' lips twitched as the ghost of a smile danced across them. "It took me awhile to realize what it was, I have never felt love before."

Dean let out a relieved chuckle against the angel's bare chest, breathing in the scent of spring and rain that seemed to leak from him. They laid there for hours, just listening to the other's heartbeat and feeling the movement of each other's breath.


End file.
